The present invention relates to interface systems for connecting telephone company voice connecting arrangements to customer owned loop or ground start trunk PABX or key systems.
Until recently the installation of customer owned equipment on customer's premises by the customer was unlawful. It was necessary for the customer to contract with the local telephone company or common carrier for installation of all internal equipment. Recently Federal Tariff Regulations have been amended and customers have been allowed to install their own equipment and to connect it with the telephone company's local and country wide systems. Current regulations now provide that the telephone company supply only a voice connecting arrangement (sometimes referred to as VCA units), by which the talk, dial and ring functions are separated for safety; to which the customer installs an interface or intermediate unit connecting the PABX system or Key system to it. The interconnect interface unit is intended to safeguard the operating conditions of the telephone company system against excess power, and cross switching defects.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an interface device for joining customer owned systems with standard telephone systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interface device which simplifies the installation of PABX, Key or other customer owned systems with local telephone connecting systems.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an interface unit which protects and safeguards telephone and customer equipment.
These objects as well as other together with numerous advantages will be seen from the foregoing description of the present invention.